uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hiccup Havok
'''Hiccup Havok '''is the 11th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 115th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa cures hiccups for a kid. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Zeke Minor Characters *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Crispin Mulcahy *Zeke's Dad *Zeke's Mom *Kate *Dr. Helmet Bratwurst *Father Time (Mentioned) Plot Zeke's father is working on his car in the garage, he asks Zeke to hand him the 19mm socket, Zeke drinks soda and gives him the socket and he gets back to work. Zeke's Mom enters the garage with some tiny cupcakes to celebrate Zeke's 12th birthday, Zeke's sister Kate skates in the garage for a cupcake. Zeke drinks some more soda and he gets the hiccups, Zeke's father wants to know what's all the commotion and tries to explain himself until Zeke hiccups causing him to fall over into the hood of his car. Zeke continues to hiccup until he knocks over a workbench and a wrench falls on his sister's head making her pass out and throw the cupcake, Zeke's father yells out for someone to stop the candle from touching the gas and Zeke catches it, he then hiccups and slides on the gas, hiccuping his way towards a pile of bombs and ultimately destroying the house, Zeke then yells out WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME! Uncle Grandpa pulls up and sees the mess, he then asks Zeke what seems to be the problem, Zeke tells him that it's his hiccup, Uncle Grandpa tells Zeke that he's the best in the business when it come to helping kids and their problems and he knows just the thing to take care of it, Zeke wants to know what it is and Uncle Grandpa screams GOOD MORNING! as a skull in Zeke's face, but Zeke keeps hiccuping. Uncle Grandpa believes that Zeke is a tough kid to scare and tells Zeke that there are more ways to cure hiccups, that he promises his civic duty as a law abiding citizen under the oath of the constitution to help all the children of the world even if someone like Zeke, he then tells Zeke that they have some work to do and they go inside the RV. Uncle Grandpa is filling a glass with water in the sink of the kitchen, he explains that it may look like an ordinary glass of water but in reality it's the perfect cure for the common hiccup. He explains that the key is not drinking it from one side, but from the other, he then demonstrates and tells Zeke he shouldn't have anymore hiccups. Uncle Grandpa gives Zeke the glass for him to try, Uncle Grandpa believes he's done it until Zeke hiccups and he's covered in water. Uncle Grandpa believes that he didn't use enough water and he tries to give Zeke a gallon of water, Pizza Steve enters the RV and asks for Uncle Grandpa's help, he sees what he's doing to Zeke and decides to come back later. Zeke finishes the gallon of water and Uncle Grandpa believes that this should put a bear's hiccups to sleep, he asks Zeke how he's doing and Zeke continues to hiccup. Uncle Grandpa then tries to show Zeke a classic hiccup remedy and a favorite among latchkey kids, he tells Zeke to pull his tongue out and to grab hold of the tip of the tongue, Zeke does so, and Uncle Grandpa tells him to start pulling his tongue out until he gets to the end, Zeke continues to hiccup. Uncle Grandpa then tries to use a method that's as old as father time himself which is to hold your breath as long as you can, Uncle Grandpa tells Zeke to keep up with him as he starts. Uncle Grandpa then takes a big inhale and so does Zeke, Uncle Grandpa is having trouble keeping his composure and begins to inflate until he actually explodes. Zeke exhales and is still hiccuping. Uncle Grandpa suggests that some blindfolded gentle guitar playing with cure his hiccups, Zeke then gives it a try until Uncle Grandpa blasts Zeke with an industrial sized blow dryer to blow the hiccups out of him. Zeke stops playing and gets pushed to a wall, Uncle Grandpa removes the hand chair and asks Zeke if he's feeling better, Zeke continues to hiccup. Uncle Grandpa then suggests that Zeke should stand on his head and it doesn't work, he then tries juggling spaghetti and it fails. Uncle Grandpa continuously tries to give Zeke things to do for his hiccups, but nothing seems to work for him. Zeke is sitting on the couch and is still hiccuping, Uncle Grandpa doesn't understand it and that he's tried every possible combination he can think of and nothing is working, he wonders what else he can do. Zeke hiccups some more and apologizes to Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa apologizes to Zeke for trying to help him and failing and for making promises he can't keep. Uncle Grandpa states that he failed Zeke, himself and Belly Bag although Belly Bag has no expectations, Uncle Grandpa also failed Tiger and also Crispin. Uncle Grandpa begins to cry and Zeke tries to cheer him up by saying it's okay and Uncle Grandpa says NO IT'S NOT! As much as he hates to admit it, he's going to need help to help Zeke and there's only one person he can think of who's gracious enough to take the problem on and his name is Dr. Helmet Bratwurst. Uncle Grandpa takes the driver seat and tells Zeke that he's lucky because he's the best around and a nice guy. The RV is parked in front of the Hollow Hills Hospital and they go inside. Once inside, Zeke questions if Uncle Grandpa is sure about this, Uncle Grandpa asks him if he's ever been wrong before and then he realizes he has, Zeke tells him that he's being tough on himself, Uncle Grandpa comments that if he was tough on himself then they wouldn't be there. Uncle Grandpa tells Zeke to wait for the doctor and that there's no point of him being there. As Uncle Grandpa leaves, the doctor arrives, he stands in the door way and asks Zeke what seems to be the trouble and that he has been expecting him. The doctor is happy to see a new patient to the ward and understands that Zeke has an advanced case of the hiccups and says he can exterminate the symptom. Zeke backs away to find Uncle Grandpa, the doctor tells Zeke that he's with him, the doctor then begins to study Zeke, and Zeke he wants to know what he's doing. The doctor wants to make sure that Zeke is fit to withstand the operation, the doctor then explains who else does he expect to get rid of the hiccups. The doctor then looks to see what tool should he use for the procedure and he chooses the butcher's hook as it hasn't been uses since the last boy who came here with the hiccups, but that boy's hiccups were only half as bad as Zeke's as it took 3 days to cure. Zeke decides to run as the doctor tells him to don't be foolish as he's only prolonging the inevitable, Zeke heads for the doorway and the doorway is closed off by bars and Zeke continues to hiccup. The doctor says that Uncle Grandpa has proven that he cannot help him and that know one can except for him and that if he's done fiddling about so he can get down to business. The doctor then straps Zeke on the table and tells him to hold very still as it'll only be more painful if he struggles, the doctor tells Zeke to prepare himself FOR THE HOOK! Zeke then screams in terror and notices that his hiccups are finally gone, the doctor tells him of course they are and reveals himself to be Uncle Grandpa, Zeke wants to know why would he do it, Uncle Grandpa's plan was to scare the living daylights out of him to get rid of his hiccups, Uncle Grandpa then leaves Zeke on the operating table and he screams for Uncle Grandpa as the RV drives away. Uncle Grandpa then gives a quick message about how every year millions of Americans suffer from extreme debilitating case of the hiccups and if the viewers know someone they know does, then to make fun of the way they sound and they'll make sure to never to do it again for fear of embarrassment, he also tells the viewers to not steal his potato chips. Trivia *For some reason this episode is rated TV-PG-V. *This episode's quote is "Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!" *The title for the episode is spelled wrong as havok is usually spelled like "havoc". *Zeke's condition pushed Uncle Grandpa to believe that he failed him to find a cure for his hiccups. *Zeke seems to have an interest in cars as he knows what kinds of parts his dad wants to fix his car. *Zeke's sister Kate bears a striking resemblance to Rosie except with blonde hair. *When Zeke says that this keeps happening to him, this must not be the first time it has happened. *This episode uses music from Uncle Easter. *Uncle Grandpa gives Zeke a huge gallon of water to drink from, this is enough to actually drown him. *Even though he doesn't have any, Belly Bag wishes that he had expectations. *Crispin's hair is missing in this episode. *The Hollow Hills Hospital has a similar name to The Happy Hills Hospital in The Return of Aunt Grandma. *Dr. Helmet Bratwurst shares some similarities to The Doctor from "Superjail!" as they both are German doctors and have a similar style in clothing. *It's Unknown whether Uncle Grandpa had ever gone back to unstrap Zeke at the end of the episode. *Running Gags: **Zeke hiccuping and causing something bad to happen. **Uncle Grandpa trying to help cure Zeke's hiccups but nothing helps. **Uncle Grandpa pulling his tongue. **Uncle Grandpa saying he failed everyone. *Errors: **Zeke's family is missing in the tree when Uncle Grandpa arrives. **Uncle Grandpa kicks the RV away, it reappears when Zeke and Uncle Grandpa decides to go inside. **The hospital sign at the end of the episode is missing text. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4